Littlest Pet Shop Online
Littlest Pet Shop is a toy franchise owned by Hasbro. The original toy series was produced by Kenner in the early 1990s. An animated television series by Sunbow Productions and Creativite et Developpement, based on the franchise, debuted in 1995. It follows the lives of five miniature animals. They live in a pet shop on Littlest Lane and have their own treehouse inside of the store.[citation needed] However, an updated version of Littlest Pet Shop was introduced in 2005. This updated version had proportionally large heads and has no connection to the Littlest Pet Shop television show. There are currently over 1,000 different pets that have been created by the Hasbro company.They have recently made LPS video games for DS, Wii, and Playstation 3. They also made pets that you could adopt online and play with on littlestpetshop.com. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=1 edit Kenner Toys The line includes: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=2 edit 1992-1993 (Where sets released in 1992 were repeated in 1993 in different colors, the 1992 set is described) *'Li'l Paw Prints Pets' - Choice of fat yellowish cat or "hairy" black and tan dog. They came on a molded plastic base that would hide a rolling stamper built into the underside of the pet. The cat's stamp had red ink, and the dog's had purple. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=3 edit Pet Presents *'Cutesy Kittens' - Golden Kitty, Gray-point white kitty. cat house (with a built-in litter box on base), food dish, scratching post, and magnetized toy mouse on string. Golden kitty's head had a magnet in it and would bobble its head when the mouse was dangled in front of it. Press the gray/white kitty's tail, and her arms would move up and down in a scratching motion. *'Mice' - Three mice (two magnetised), terrarium with landscape insert, lid that could be flipped over to become a maze, magnetized cheese, water bottle and food dish. *'Turtles' - Two turtles with a terrarium, water dispenser, landscape with palm tree, and food dish. *'Playful Puppies' - two dogs, large basket, paper newspaper, dog-bone, fire hydrant, and food dish. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=4 edit Cozy Home Pets *'Puppy Trio' - Poodle, German Shepherd, and black/brown mutt. Came with doghouse and fenced-in green grass base, food dish, mailbox, and magnetized newspaper. Press poodle's tail, and she'd scratch her ear. Press shepherd's tail, and he'd shake a paw. The other dog's bobble head was magnetized to play tug-o-war with the paper and bone. *'Gerbils' - Four Gerbils, two clear plastic enclosures, connecting pipes, exercise wheel, food dish, water dispenser, and magnetic wand to move gerbils through pipes. *'Fish' - Tank with colorful, floating fish. *'Monkeys' - A trio of monkeys with a tree, two platforms, tyre-swing, food and water bowl, and two bunches of bananas. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=5 edit Mommy and Babies *'Mommy and Baby Puppies' *'Mommy and Baby Kitties' *'Mommy and Baby Bunnies' Mother rabbit and five kits, cardboard vegetable garden, grassy terrain with hole, basket, bunch of carrots, lettuce, and food and water bowl. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=6 edit Play sets *'Pet Shop' - Came with a variety of accessories and two caged lovebirds that would "kiss" when lever moved. *'Care Center' *'Kennel Playcase' (1994) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=7 edit 1994 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=8 edit Pal Around Pups *'Splash Happy Puppies' *'Prize Winning Pups' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=9 edit Splashtime Pets *'Swimming Ducklings' Mother duck with two baby ducklings, all magnetized, bowl of food, and pond. the ducks could be made to move in the pond by a magnetized wand. *'Deepsea Divers' *'Jump 'n Splash Frogs' Three frogs on lily pads, a tank with a catapult, jar of food, and frog jumping contest mat. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=10 edit Chatter pets *'Chirpy Tree Friends' - included a skunk, a raccoon, a squirrel, a tree, *'Chirpy Birds' - included four birds and a clear aviary. There was a button on the top of the aviary that would chirp when pressed. *'Purry Kittens' - included three cats and a kitty condo, and a mouse with a box that squeaked. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=11 edit My Real Pets *'Playful Persian' *'Sleek Siamese' *'Clever Collie' *'Fancy Poodle' *'Lively Shih Tzu' *'Brave German Shepherd' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=12 edit Littlest Pet Shop Zoo (1993 - 1994) *'Jungle Bunch' - elephant, panda, leopard, and parrot, with zoo enclosure, bowl of food, coconut, and branch of bamboo *'Polar Pets' - polar bear, two penguins, and a seal, with icy cave, fishing rod, *'Baby Tiger'- baby tiger and a baby cockatoo, with a zoo enclosure, food bowl, and ball-on-string *'Baby Chimp' - baby chimp, with a zoo enclosure with hammock, baby's bottle, nappies, doll, and blanket *'Baby Zebra' - baby zebra and baby mouse, with a zoo enclosure, brush, and bale of hay *'Arabian Prancers' *'Shy Shetlands' *'Indian Ponies' *'Baby Bobcat' - Baby bobcat, cave, food bowl, and toy mouse on string *'Desert Parakeet' *'Fearless Falcon' - Falcon, purple bowl of grey food, desert terrain in enclosure with blue lid. *'Honey Bear' - Bear, cave, orange bowl of purple food, and mug of honey that the bear can hold. *'Playful Sea Lion' - Sea lion with starfish on its nose. When the starfish is turned, the sea lion 'claps' *'Lion Family' *'Mommy Hen'- Hen with baby chicks in eggs in nest, that chirps when pressed. Also included coop and food/water dish. *'Baby Calf' *'Baby Lamb' *'Zoo Playset' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop&action=edit&section=13 edit 1995 - 1996 Kenner also produced sets in 1995 and 1996 ranging from "Shimmering Mer Pets" to Plush "Dazzling Hair Pets", diverging further from their original pet shop sets. *'Beethoven' - based upon the hit movie series, there was a number of playsets featuring the infamous Saint Bernard dogs. *'Get Better Center' - Includes a lizard dog and cat. The cat "drinks" the bottle of water when you put it on the mouth. When you rub the lizard's spots or put him in the light, they turn "invisible". This playset is not a Kenner playset. *'McDonald's Happy Meal' - included fantasy creatures, such as a unicorn and a dragon. *'Television Series' - featuring the characters from the animated LPS stories.